A near field communication (NFC) technology is a short-distance contactless identification and interconnection technology, and implements short-distance communication between electronic devices by using magnetic induction.
With gradual popularization of the NFC technology, an NFC function is integrated into many devices. As shown in FIG. 1, NFC devices generally include an NFC initiating-end device 1, an NFC initiating-end management server 2, and an NFC receive-end device 3. The NFC initiating-end management server 2 is interconnected to one or more NFC initiating-end devices 1 in a wired network manner and is configured to manage each NFC initiating-end device 1. When spaced apart by a specified short distance, the NFC initiating-end device 1 and the NFC receive-end device 3 communicate with each other by using an NFC protocol.
The current NFC technology mainly has three functions: card emulation, a read/write card, and Peer to Peer (P2P), and another function is still under further study and exploration.
Currently, many places and enterprises impose particular special requirements, for example, no photo-taking, no network service enabled, and no call, on a status of a mobile phone entering a particular area. A current resolution manner is just to require, in a quite rude manner, a user to switch off a mobile phone or to confiscate a mobile phone temporarily. If the user is required to switch off the mobile phone, the user may switch on the mobile phone at any time, and consequently, an objective of managing the mobile phone status is not achieved. Directly confiscating the mobile phone is not readily accepted by the user.